


Three Weeks

by sansan_sane



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adultery, Alpha Ash Lynx, Alpha Sing Soo-Ling, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Married SingEiji, Omega Okumura Eiji, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansan_sane/pseuds/sansan_sane
Summary: Eiji Okumura, who's currently in yet another worse time in his life after his husband proposed polygamy because he's unable to give an offspring, had to stay in an old friend's apartment for three weeks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time i try to write (possibly) multiple chapter fic. I tried to put my ideas that I've been thinking for a while. There will be mistakes on many things and I apologize. Hope you enjoy this.

The digital table clock on the office table shows the time is 11:43. There's still a quarter hour left from the lunch break. The man sitting on his chair is reaching a book on the corner of his table. The latest book from his favorite author, he even got the author signed the book by the help of his friend. He has been dying to read it but the work load keeps holding him from reading. And now he has finished his works and before another load of work coming to him he wants to start reading the book.

Just when he was about to lift the book cover his phone starts to buzz. While letting out a sigh he lifts the phone instead. The screen shows the name, it reads "Sing". His childhood friend and the current CEO of the company he works at. He answers the phone after considering to decline it because Sing is still his boss.

"Hey, what do you want?" He starts with cold tone.

"Wow chill, Ash. You don't sound happy." Sing lets out a chuckle and continue. "So, I've told you about my plan next week."

"Yeah, what about it?" Ash holds the phone with one hand and opens the book he's dying to read.

"I want to ask a favor to look after my spouse while i'm away. I don't want to leave him alone at home. You know how the whole situation is really affecting him."

"I can do that, just give me your address and i'll visit him after work everyday-" Sing stops him.

"Wait, that's not what i mean. I was about to ask you if he could stay at your place."

His face turns into a glare even when no one can see him. "What the fuck, Sing? You know that i'm an alpha, right?" 

"I know! You're one of the rare alpha who think with their brains and not their dicks!"

"That's bullshit, just be honest why?" Ash is growing more impatient. He hears a sigh coming from Sing over the phone call.

"Look, i am really worried about him, Ash. He just rarely speaks after the talk we had. He decided to stay with me said that he still loves me even when things had changed. I don't want to leave him alone with my parents, he has got enough pressure from them."

"What if your parents found out that he is staying at another alpha's place?"

"They won't, i told them Eiji's visiting his family while i'm away."

Eiji. Ash hasn't seen him since he got married with Sing, it has been 1 and a half year. Ash remembers him as Sing's boyfriend who visited their shared apartment frequently. Sing and Eiji were so in love that he wonders how things could go down hill now. How Sing could dare planning to propose another person to marry just because his parents are so impatient of having a grandchild, an heir for their business. But it's not his place to be so nosy to ask his friend's household drama, unless Sing is willing to talk more.

"I don't owe you anything anymore after this, right? The signed book you get me earlier."

"Of course!"

He takes a deep breath trying not to think his dirty apartment at the moment. "Alright. Just tell me when he will stay."

"I will. Thank you so much, Ash." Sing genuinely sounds relieved.

The line ended and Ash puts down his phone on the table and immediately trying to direct his mind to the book he was excited about five minutes ago. He tries not to think about how deep he will be involved in this matter.

* * *

It was 8 in the morning when he got up. He usually doesn't wake up before afternoon on his day off. But Sing told him he will drive Eiji to Ash's apartment before going to the airport this morning . Sing also told Ash that he is leaving to Japan to propose to the person of his parents choice. 

Standing in front of the mirror of his bathroom, Ash notices his bad bed hair. His blond locks is sticking out at every direction. So he smoothes them out with his fingers showing him how his hair has been growing long to his nape that he could tie his hair into small ponytail. He turns on the tap and starts his routine washing the sleep out of his face and brushing his teeth.

Ash is putting on a white t-shirt when the door bell is ringing. He didn't expect Sing to arrive this soon so he grabs a pair of jeans and put them on quickly and walks to the door to open it. 

It reveals two men standing on his doorstep. A man that is slightly taller than him who he knows very well, Sing. He has known Sing since he was smaller than a peanut. And now he has changed so much. Too much. "Good morning, Ash. Guess i messed your sleeping schedule."

"Damn right you did."

Sing is wrapping his hand around another man's waist. The man is wearing a choker, he is an omega. The first thing Ash notices is his round big eyes looking up at him. Second is his fluffy jet black hair. Those never changes since the first time he met him. He still looks younger than his age now even when his face has matured a bit. Ash can't deny that Eiji looks more gorgeous now.

"Hi, Ash. It's been a long time since we last met, I'll be in your care for three weeks." 

"Same here, Eiji." Ash smiles at Eiji and steps back to allow his guests. "Well, why don't we sit and talk inside?"

"I'm sorry Ash, i can't be here for long i need to catch the flight so i have to go now." Leaving his spouse's body he brings Eiji's stuff inside Ash's apartment. 

"Sing, do you really have to go?" Eiji grabs Sing's hand and looking up at him.

Sing puts down Eiji's bag. "I have to, Eiji."

"You know that i love you, right?" Eiji's soft voice sounds breaking a little.

"I know." Sing leans down and kisses Eiji's lips. Not for so long because Sing immediately pulls his kiss away from Eiji. The view is really hurt to see when clearly Eiji looks like he doesn't want their kiss to end yet. So Ash just looks away.

"I'll be back in three weeks. Akira might join me back home so i want you to get along with her." 

Silence after that. A small wavering voice is following after.

"Okay." Ash doesn't look at Eiji's face but he is pretty sure that at least sadness is visible on his face.

"Thank you so much, Ash. See you in three weeks." Sing is already at the door step again.

"Take care." Ash answered while feeling a little bit startled.

The door is closed and Ash can only watch Eiji staring at the closed door like a puppy being dropped off in the shelter by its owner. Eiji seems like he is not going to walk away from the same spot. Ash really doesn't know what to do at the moment, should he try to comfort him or just casually bring his stuff inside and let him stand there for who knows how long. So Ash tries the later option.

He walks closer and lean down to take Eiji's bags at his side. "I will take your stuff to your-" 

A choked sob and Ash looks up at Eiji. Eiji is crying big tears, running down on his cheeks.

So Ash just awkwardly asks, "Eiji, what's wrong?" though he can tell that for Eiji everything feels wrong.

Eiji looks a little surprised as if he just realized that Ash is there. He wipes his tears with his sleeves. "I'm sorry, Ash."

This is the first time Ash sees Eiji crying. Eiji had always been the person who doesn't want to show their problems openly. At least that was what Ash had observed in their past. 

So Ash puts one arm around his back trying to reassure Eiji that it is okay to cry. It works. And as if Ash had just unlocked something, Eiji immediately pull him in a strong grip and cry on his shoulder. Ash stops for a moment and wraps both arms on Eiji's back.

In this close he can smell a faint sweetness.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Ash and Eiji are sitting on a sofa in the middle of living room. Eiji's crying is currently calming down while he's leaning on Ash's shoulder. Ash had brought Eiji to his living room to help him at least comfortable while having a breakdown. Suddenly when Eiji's crying has stopped he raises his head from the alpha's shoulder beside him.

"I'm sorry, Ash." Eiji starts talking with a rough voice. "This is the first time we see each other after graduation. I shouldn't have done this."

"No, don't be sorry." Ash is looking at Eiji's eyes, "If you want to, you can tell me anything. I'm a good listener." He gives Eiji a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Ash. I'll be in your care now." Eiji looks embarrassed for a second. Then Ash just realizes how close both of them are sitting their thighs are touching. "Say, is your partner still asleep? I don't want them to get a wrong idea of us."

"Partner?" Eiji nods, then Ash snorts. "No, Eiji, I'm single. Sing didn't tell you?"

The omega looks surprised, "No, he only told me that you already have your own apartment. So i assumed you live with your partner." He stares at the alpha and says, "It's quite surprising that you don't have a partner yet when you look like..." Eiji stops and moves his hands towards Ash trying to choose the right word. "Like River Phoenix's little brother, more than his actual brother do."

Eiji's words earns a small laugh from Ash. "You're too specific." Then Ash sighs, "It's just because i haven't met the right person to get my full commitment yet."

Eiji gives him a smile. "That's a good reason. I can accept that." Then slyness appears on that smile, "I thought no one wants to sleep with you because you're a nerd." Despite Eiji's attempt to annoy him, Ash is just glad that the omega's mood has brightened a bit. But still Ash playfully pinches Eiji's button nose resulting a whine from Eiji's mouth.

They used to be messing around with each other in that shared apartment he shared with Shorter and his cousin, Sing, when they were still in college. He remembers that when Eiji finished his class sooner than Sing, he came back and waited in their apartment. Shorter would cook something for dinner and Eiji would help him in the kitchen. Sing came back around the time they almost finish eating dinner. They would play video game or binge some shitty dramas. Sometimes Eiji would stay when it was too late for him to come back to his own apartment. They were close.

Ash is just glad that despite the hardships that marriage brought, Eiji doesn't change much. Though the darkness under his eyes look noticeable, Ash assumes he must haven't slept enough lately. 

"I'll show your room." Ash stands up and motions Eiji to follow him. He takes a look at the omega walking not far from him. Eiji has adorable big eyes that always fails to hide his current curiosity of Ash's apartment. "I'm sorry it's kinda small but my place is enough for two, you don't have to worry."

Ash's apartment unit is located on the 15th floor of the building. It's spacious enough for him since he lives alone but a little bit cramped for two people. The living room and the open kitchen are close enough that he can watch the television while doing something in the kitchen. Luckily it has 2 bedrooms and accessible bathrooms for each rooms. Both rooms sandwich the living spaces.

"Ah, no. That's not what I'm thinking. I like that your place looks comfy, it feels like you actually owns your place." Eiji says that while looking at the unwashed dishes from last night Ash left them in the kitchen. The alpha, who's opening the door to the guest room, is not sure whether Eiji is trying to joke on his messy place or is trying to give a compliment. Before he can respond, Eiji continues. "Our house was too big to be occupied by only two people and some household workers. It was always clean that i feel weird sometimes." 

Ash doesn't know what to respond to Eiji's confession at the moment. So he just gives a gentle stroke on Eiji's hair. Ash is letting him know that even he doesn't have a thing to say about Eiji's marriage life, he still cares about Eiji. 

He used to do this in the past when Eiji's hair was longer. Eiji used to seek comfort to Ash whenever he and Sing had a disagreement. Ash's never been the person who can respond with words to the person who's in a gloomy mood. He uses words only when he's sure the said words can make the person feel better in the right direction. Mostly Ash would let Eiji know that he was there. And that's exactly what Eiji needs.

"Here's your room, Eiji." Ash steps back to let the omega enter the guest room. He takes Eiji's bags from where they abandoned them at the doorstep and brings them inside the room. Eiji's looking around the accessible bathroom and then comes out after.

"I wonder why you chose the unit with 2 bedrooms?" Eiji sits on the bed and looks at Ash.

"Well, my brother and his wife sometimes make a visit to the city and stay here for a few days. They always worry too much." Ash leans on the door frame. 

"Come to think of it, I've never met your brother."

"Just imagine a gentlest guy ever. That's him. He- " Then a sound of growl comes out of Eiji's stomach cutting Ash's words. Eiji's face turns red instantly and he muttered an apology to Ash who already failed at holding back his laugh.

"Don't worry, i feel you. I haven't had a breakfast neither. I'll prepare something for us." The alpha then leaves Eiji sitting on the bed of his bedroom with a big pout on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i hope my writing is not weird. Pls do enjoy it :')  
I have Twitter btw it's @san3sane i also (sometimes) post my arts there (and is thinking about making some art for this fic idk maybe)
> 
> And btw this is how Ash's apartment looks like more or less if you're wondering
> 
> [Apartment](https://streeteasy.com/rental/2954436?utm_source=android&utm_medium=app_share&utm_campaign=rental_listing)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short summary of Eiji's life up until the present. A little longer than usual and I'm kinda proud of that lol. Hope you enjoy it :'))

Eiji was 16 when he met the photographer, Ibe Sunichi.

The beta asked Eiji to take pictures of him while he’s doing his favorite sport, pole vaulting for college final assignment. He was really frustrated at that moment, contemplating whether or not he should continue doing the sport when his body growth wasn’t enough to face the rivals who’s supported with tall bodies. But Ibe was there supported him hundred percent and made him made his mind to continue pole vaulting and enjoy it whatever the result would be. When his teenage life lacked the figure of older male to look up to, Ibe was there. He already saw Ibe as his older brother he never had.

Eiji was 17 when he got injured.

The accident came when he was in the middle of peak motivation he ever had in his life. When he was eager to improve himself and face the possible opportunity he would have had in the future. When pole vaulting was the only thing he could be proud of. It was so unfair to have his only chance to prove himself taken away. The injury was bad enough to limit him from the official events. Bad enough to crush his dream. Eiji was having difficulty to process his grief because of the injury and the big responsibility he had. So he had to take one year break after he graduated from high school. He had lost direction in his life and got depressed.

Not long after that Eiji was presented as an omega. He thought no wonder that his body developed to be more delicate. His mother was disappointed because him as the oldest son has to get education and better job to support his family soon. As an omega, it’s not impossible, but of course it would be very difficult to climb to the job with high raise soon. But he had to, because his father was ill and hospitalized. He failed at pole vaulting, he was unemployed, he was not in college, and he presented as an omega. He was a big disappointment for his family. Eiji started to think that whatever he does he will always fail.

Ibe, who at the time already have a job in America came visiting Eiji while he was in Japan to catch up with his current condition. He asked Eiji to follow him to America and offered help to get Eiji scholarship in America. He told Eiji that he was willing to help everything he could because Eiji helped him get recognized as a photographer and nailed a job offer in America. Ibe recommended Eiji to study photography so Ibe could also help him in his study. After the hard work and all the helps he got from Ibe he finally convinced his mother to allow him to go study overseas.

Eiji was 18 when he arrived in foreign country.

He finally started his first year of college. Eiji adapted to the new place just fine. His ability to speak in English was okay. But he didn’t have any close friend yet, so far he only had acquaintances. Until he applied a part time job in a cafe inside the campus. The cafe where students spend their time to do group assignment, study, or just take a break and drink some caffeine. This place was where he met Ash for the first time. A very handsome young man who Eiji met often while he was on his shift. Sometimes Eiji saw him with his friend but more often he came alone and always had at least one book to read. Eiji didn’t know much about him or even just his name at that time.

Little by little Eiji got used to the routine everyday. Attend the classes, get ready to his part time job, go back home. Eiji often waited for Ibe until he finish his work and have dinner together. Luckily Eiji’s and Ibe’s apartment were close to each other that they could do this almost everyday. Ibe had already been an important person in his life. Eiji saw him as an older brother whom he could get back to anytime. Even Ibe’s co-workers thought that Eiji was his little brother and Ibe didn’t even bother to correct them.

His study was going very smoothly. At first it was hard to remember all the detail and complicated parts of cameras. But Eiji was glad that Ibe helped him got used to operate the equipment. Eventually Eiji came to love the process of creating photos and the stories behind them. He also got a really good result this semester. Eiji was very glad that he finally made an improvement and found another reason to continue with his current life.

Eiji was 19 when he first met Sing.

They met at an annual Book and Art Fair in their campus. Eiji was participating in the event as the staff because it was mandatory for the second year students to. He had finished all his tasks at that time and was fixing some decorations when he saw a tall Asian young man wandering around the entrance of the book section. He had broad shoulders and jet black short hair. The man was looking very frustrated when Eiji noticed that he was approaching where Eiji stands. It was pretty crowded at the time but Eiji was the only person who wore the staff shirt.

“Excuse me, do you know where this author is currently holding a autograph session?” Sing showed him his phone screen with a promotional poster showing an a cover book and the face of the author whose name was hard to pronounce.

“Yes, I think it’s held around booth number A45 - A50. I can show you if you want.” Eiji thanked himself that he spent his time to memorize the booths in this event.

“Oh, yes please. Thank god, I’ve been searching for this for almost half hour.” His face was relaxed from the growing frustration.

Eiji told him that he must be a big fan of reading books but Sing denied, saying that he did this because he owed something to his friend who agreed to help him with his assignment.

After that they exchanged their contacts because Sing kept persisting to meet again and treat him some sweets as a way to thank him. They did meet up again and eventually be closer after that. Knowing Sing better, he was a freshman from business administration and management program who has a personality like a sunshine but trying to hide the lights because he wanted to be perceived as a cool guy but the lights were too much that they seeped out. Exactly why Eiji enjoyed his company too much and came to like him better.

The next month Sing finally confessed to Eiji and asked him out. Despite only knowing Sing for one month he already felt comfortable around the alpha that he gave Sing the chance. He invited Eiji to his apartment that he shared with his cousin and his friend, who were also his senior in business program. Turned out one of them was the very handsome guy he often saw at the cafe. Sing introduced Eiji as his boyfriend to his seniors, Shorter and Ash who had surprise wore on their face. Maybe they were a little surprised that Sing brought home an omega, while the three occupants of the apartment were all alpha. But thanks to the frequent time Eiji visited their apartment, they finally became friends that they spent a lot of time and had a lot of fun together.

Eiji thought that his meeting with Sing was already fated because through that he met two other important people in his life, Ash Callenreese and Shorter Wong. Two of them were already best friends since high school. Despite being best friends, two of them were really different from each other. Shorter Wong, the alpha who had the appearance which Eiji often saw in movies as of a delinquent. He had mohawk hairstyle and dyed them purple. But just like Sing, he only had intimidating appearance but has personality like a teddy bear. Eiji learned that Shorter had an interest for cooking so he hold the task to cook for Sing and Ash. But Shorter was not really good because his interest to the cooking had started pretty recently. So the omega gladly helped him whenever he cooked and actually helped Shorter to improve.

Meanwhile Ash Callenreese, the alpha who had already born with angelic face and always had at least one book in his hand was often mistaken as a model. Eiji always heard the rumors about him having a very vulgar language and after being close friend with him it was proven that Ash, in fact, had a wide and deep range of knowledge about ‘colorful’ vocabulary. But it didn’t mean that Ash had a generally bad attitude, he just often fired savage responses to the people who openly despised him. The alpha had very high intelligence that he often helped Sing in his assignments, which of course not free and also the reason of why Sing had to wander around the exhibition like a lost child. Ash had a really wide knowledge from other fields too, Eiji even considered that Ash knew a lot more about art history than himself. He also helped some of Eiji’s assignments but strangely didn’t ask anything from Eiji with an excuse that he only helped a little details from the assignment. But Eiji still treat him a coffee anyway as a way of thanking him. Eiji really liked Ash’s companion as a friend because he feels the most comfortable to talk about his insecurities. Ash was the person Eiji came to whenever he and Sing had a fight.

Eiji spent almost every weekdays at their apartment that he only had weekends to spent with Ibe. First time he told Ibe that he got a boyfriend, Ibe looked worried and asked tons of questions that the topic lasted for 2 days. But Eiji finally reassured him that Sing was a person and will let the two of them meet someday.

Sing and Eiji grew closer and eventually made progress in their relationship. Eiji, who had never experienced romantic relationship before, had most of his first times done with Sing. He had his first kiss with Sing. He had sex for the first time with Sing. He spent his heat with somebody for the first time after always either spent them alone or more often suppressed them with medication. The current life he had was so different from the life he had 2 years ago. The omega from the past wouldn’t believe he would find the new reason to live and find someone who he really love and love him back. Being alive was so pleasant that he was thankful for it.

Eiji was 21 when he graduated from University.

Among the four of them he was the second one to graduate, not long after Ash. Eiji got a job as Ibe's photography assistant and Ash had already worked at Sing's family company. Shorter was the third one to graduate and his growing love of food and culinary made him immediately started working at his sister's restaurant. After one year Eiji had been graduated and started working, his relationship with Sing was still going that Sing started showing him the signs of being serious with him. Sing graduated from university and proposed to Eiji.

Eiji was 22 when he got married to Sing. He had his his hair short for the celebration day and Sing loved it. He cut his hair as a way to greet his warm future. After a long time he finally has a full control on something that he can be good at. Eiji was very happy and he promised he will be a good omega for Sing. He promised he can be good at it, he was so sure.

Eiji was 23 when his doctor said that he had a very low chance of getting a successful pregnancy with his current husband's child and everything went downhill. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
